Dominic
Dominic was a powerful witch and the high priest to the Hollow. He appeared in the fourth season of . Early History Nothing is known about his early history other than he is a "witch-for-hire" and has been employed by Sofya. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In I Hear You Knocking, Sofya contacts him in order to "cure" Marcel, who believes that the Hollow has anchored itself to him. Sometime later, he meets with Marcel and Sofya, the former very cautious of the non-native witch. Sofya trusts him and contents that loyalty is good for business which eases Marcel. Dominic is seen inspecting the mirror where the Hollow split it in the shape of it's sigil, the Ouroboros. He indicates that the spirit is ancient and it has cycles of where it sleeps and "feeds" and now it wants power. He goes on to tell Marcel that it's stuck between where it was trapped and the world of the living. Sofya questions "was trapped", where he elaborates that it broke free with a massive release of energy. In order to un-anchor Marcel, he tells them that a purification could work though it's temporary and could return. He says that it will need to be put back to sleep and that, in order to sever the link, to bury purified bead at the root of the creature's power, i.e. where it's manifested before. They agree for him to perform the spell and Dominic leaves. Later that night, at the abandoned house, Dominic stalks through the ruins where Marcel and Klaus fought earlier and finds a weird vine sprouting from a pool of Marcel's blood. There, he's confronted by Sofya who is angered that he lied to her. She attacks him and she grabs him by the throat. She wants Klaus dead and that Marcel was not part of their bargain and threatens to kill him. He indicates that she could kill him but shows her that a blood offering (Marcel's blood) has been made to the Hollow and it's reciprocated in kind, a thorn capable of killing an Original. He tells her that they both can get what they want. She doesn't care about a blood sacrifice for his dead witch, all she wants is revenge though she spares his life. In Bag of Cobras, In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Personality Dominic appeared to be a very loyal person, as long as it suited his own goals. This was enough to suit Sofya's approval of him though he was also willing to forgo such trust if it means getting what he wants, which made him very ambitious. He had no tolerance for people who are no longer of use to him and was willing to kill whoever got in the way of his and the Hollow's plans. Physical Appearance Dominic was a tall built male with buzzed blonde hair and wide brown eyes. He is normally seen in all-black attire with no distinct markings on them. Powers and Abilities Dominic possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a human/witch. Weaknesses Dominic possessed all the standard weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Four *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' (Death) Name *'Dominic' is an English masculine name and comes from the Late Latin name "Dominicus", meaning "of the Lord". This name was traditionally given to a child born on Sunday. The name is also primarily used by Catholics.http://www.behindthename.com/name/dominic Trivia *In the sides he has a scene with Vincent in I Hear You Knocking, though this is proven false. *As a high priest of the Hollow and relevant to its plans, Dominic can be resurrected by the cult. **As shown before, resurrection restores the body completely, healing burns and regenerating new hearts if need be. Quotes Gallery TO405-068~Dominic.png TO405-070-Dominic~Marcel~Sofya.png TO405-138~Sofya-Dominic.png TO405-140-Dominic.png TO406-058-Dominic.png TO406-065-Dominic.png TO406-092-Dominic.png TO406-101-Dominic.png TO406-103-Elijah~Dominic.png TO406-134~Dominic.png TO406-135-Dominic.png TO407-048-Dominic.jpeg TO407-051-Dominic~Sofya.jpeg TO407-084-Dominic-Followers.png TO407-086-Dominic.png TO407-089~Freya~Josh-Dominic.png TO407-091-Dominic.png TO407-107~Freya-Dominic.png TO407-108~Freya-Dominic.png TO407-109~Freya-Dominic.png TO407-111~Freya-Dominic.png TO407-115-Dominic.png TO407-135-Dominic~Klaus.png TO407-137-Dominic~Klaus.png References See also Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased